The Saga of Chrono Trigger: An Epoch Poem
by Novalon
Summary: From the one who brought you: The Cause of Death, and: Sin's Design comes: A Chrono Trigger novelization like no other, written with great care, and fantastic rhyming capability. *NEW* Finally, the next two chapters in this huge poem! R/R!
1. Chapter 1 and 2: From the fair to the Fr...

**__**

The Saga of Chrono Trigger

An "Epoch" Poem

****

By: Novalon

__

It was a time quite far past but so,

It seems to be not so long ago.

The wind was whispering here and there,

That a light shined forth, that flew in the air.

Yet all this did not happen by itself, alone,

Without a young man, a warrior's spirit his own.

This young man fights as long as enegy doth last,

To fight for the world, and for the ages past. 

**__**

Chapter 1: An adventure's beginning

It began one day at the Millennial Fair,

For better things could not be found there.

There games and prizes, people and dreams,

A perfect life, or so it seems.

A boy named Crono, skilled with the blade,

Made his way to the fair, for the games that he played.

Once there, in front of the knelling of Leene,

Came a fair lass, fairer than any other he'd seen.

After a bump and a thud, she cried out in shock,

"My pendant is gone!" T' was fate that did mock.

Being the man that he was, he went off at a run,

And found her extravagant pendant, that twinkled in the sun.

After a short introduction, the two became friends,

Her name was Marle, and the fates didst sends,

To the Machine of Lucca, where a wonder existed,

Though dangerous a risk, seeing it was insisted.

It was a thing of wonder, Lucca's best work yet.

And up stepped the girl that Crono just met.

"Let me try!" and he only agreed,

Lucca wondered of her, yet Marle followed her lead.

Up she stepped on the stage of metal,

Leapt up with the grace of a touching-down petal.

"Let the demonstration begin!" said Lucca with a yell,

And thus the machine rang a pitch higher than a bell.

It glowed a bright white, till fate once again,

Stepped up to the task and made stuff happen then.

To Marle, instead of what was insured,

Was taken to a place not many have endured.

A reaction of a pendant, of a lineage past,

Caused a temporal distortion, long enough to last,

And whisked the lass off to a far away place,

400 years ago, a war against her race.

And thus Crono watched, as the gate closed tight,

He stared up at the sky, in the calm afternoon light.

He said, "Something must be done, for the sake of a life,

For there should not be things like this to cause her strife.

Fire up the machine, Lucca dear, my friend,

Let me save this girl, and the gate shall send,

Me wherever it is that poor Marle was sent,

Start it up, quickly, so I can see where she went!"

Lucca nodded her head, and motioned to her dad,

Who ran to the other machine, where he had,

His instruments to pull off the task,

Of the telepod wonder, like Zeal's in the past.

Crono stared intently, his death-grip held,

The pendant mysterious, while the machine again knelled,

It's high pitched toll, and he was off with a flash,

To 600 AD, an age that had past.

**__**

Chapter 2: God save the Queen

The warrior tumbled, the portal shut tight,

He shook his head as he stared up to the Afternoon light.

Or was it near evening? His mind wandered around,

Yet others were watching, not making a sound.

His wood sword gripped tight, he looked around near,

For he sensed a great danger, so close to him, here.

The monsters jumped out, and with a fierce battle cry,

He dispatched the mere imps, he sent them to die.

He picked up his feet, and off with a run,

He found some more imps, and ruined their fun.

Out of the canyon he ran, the imps out of sight,

And he found a small town, in the dim evening light.

It reminded him of something, yet nought could he place,

He decided to inquire of one of his race,

Of where he was, but better we know when,

And thus he inquired of a man right then.

"A traveler you are," asked the man, "Lost your way?"

Crono nodded as he asked the place and the day.

With an odd gesture, the man finally talked,

"T'is 600 the year, and Truce where you walked."

T'was no more a surprise, than his own dying day,

For Crono did no know how he could possibly say,

That this place be his home, yet 400 years before,

A time of hard life, of heroes and war.

He wondered about this, and to the inn he did go,

And met a man named Toma, who he thought might know,

Where his recent friend had gone, or where she might be,

If she was even alive, he just wanted to see.

With his bar tab paid, the man said his knowledge with fear,

"I heard Queen Leene was captured… wait, what do you mean she's here?!

They found her? Well I guess I was wrong,

But it was in the cathedral, that I had heard all along."

Crono took this information with the grace of a friend,

And decided to inquire of the king just then,

Perhaps he might have heard of where the young lass went,

So up with a start, he ran out, hell-bent.

To the forest of Guardia, where he trained in his past,

With his trusty wooden blade, making his sword swings fast.

In he ran, passing the enemies in wait,

For it was too much for one, death could be the fate.

So sprinting he went, till the forest was behind,

And in front of the castle, he made up his mind.

To the guards he inquired, but they stood there and scoffed,

"Hey punk hair, who are you? We should have you offed!

You look like one of Magus', and surely you're here,

To capture our Queen, the one we hold dear."

"Now wait," said the other, "I don't think this so…

He couldn't make the cut! I think he should go."

Crono was about to sulk and leave,

But a kind voice rang out, to grant his reprieve.

"Halt!" a woman, "don't you know this man here?

This is my dear friend! Do I make myself clear?

He surely saved my life, before I was found,

Dispatching some imps with nary a sound!

Now apologize you two, before you're thrown in the brig…"

"We're sorry, dear sir." they muttered, not feeling so big.

The Queen smiled, "I thank you, Sir Crono, now come on in,

I'm quite happy to see you, wondered where you've been."

Crono nodded, yet he could not quite place,

How he knew this kind woman, except recognizing her face.

He followed her in, and he spoke to the lord,

Who thanked him for he deeds, yet Crono felt bored.

He ran up the Queen's stairs, to inquire her there,

To find out how she knew him, and if Marle did fare.

Into her room, he went while her maids stopped,

Left with quickness in step, leaving places where they mopped.

The Queen bid for Crono to come close,

And that he did do, much different from most,

Was this Queen he now knew.

She was Marle! Oh now, the fates must be kind.

To have followed his hopes, to follow his mind.

He embraced her as a friend, with happiness there,

But something was wrong, she began to despair.

And she disappeared in a blast, of shining blue light,

Crono's eyes bugged out, filled with much fright.

The dear lass had vanished, left without a trace,

Nothing less than surprise could be found on his face.

He left the room in a rush, yet what did he see here?

But his inventor friend, Ms. Lucca Ashtear!

"Crono!" She yelled, "I'm so glad you're around!

So where's the girl at, has she been found?"

Alas, he told her, with God's honest truth,

And she stood there with though, picking at her front tooth,

"I think I know what happened, her ancestor's in deep,

She's Princess Nadia, you fool! And Guardia's pendant you do keep!"

He realized he still had it, not giving it back,

He wondered why he did, why it he didn't lack.

"Perhaps," she thought, "the cathedral is the key…

We must go, take a look, we must find, we must see,

Where the Queen is at, where she must be at this time,

To save the girl, Marle, before fate's bell doth chime!"

Off with a flash they ran, with all of their speed,

To a holy place wronged, by evil, indeed.

They went inside to find Guardia's pin,

A thing of the Queen's, and then a battle they did win,

With the Nun's who had changed into monsters in haste,

Of course, they were mystics, against the whole human race!

They were dispatched with great speed, but one lingered on,

Set a strike upon Lucca, yet by then it was gone,

For a short knight had leapt, from the rafters above,

With a sword just his height, and a guise she didn't love.

"Lower thine blade," he said, noticing her loud scream,

"And the enemy doth enter." while he let off some steam.

"Ew, gross, it's a Frog!" she said, with disgust.

He sighed, "Thine trust I don't have, I will leave if I must."

"No!" for recognizing the warrior, he did,

It was the Green Knight, Frog, and then he had bid.

"Come with us, good swordsman, my friend shall desist,

For if she continues to complain, our company she'll miss."

"I guess I'll just deal with it… him, I mean…"

She said with a sigh, not feeling so keen.

"Good graces be here, thou may'ist call me Frog,

Now let us search the environs, perhaps take a quick jog,

To find the way into the complex behind,

Where the Queen is at, and quite sure will'ist we find,

The one behind this, can'st thou be'ith sure,

Whoever t'was, quite a damnable cur."

Crono had a thought, for the Chancellor seemed to be,

Something other than he looked, he just had to see.

Finding the way in, with the Organ, they went,

Took out all the enemies, reading messages that were sent,

To aid them to their goal, where the Queen was kept,

Past monsters they ran, over traps they leapt,

Till the room was found, where the Queen was in danger,

And there was a man, who couldn't be any stranger.

It was the Chancellor, indeed, nodded Crono with a smirk,

They would have to dispatch him and ruin his work,

To save the lass, Marle, and their weapons were drawn,

To take out the man, who had done a great wrong.

By capturing the Queen, who the whole country adored,

While the humans fought on, against the mystics they warred.

And amazingly so, the Chancellor changed,

Into a mystic, himself, and while Lucca fought ranged,

Crono and Frog struck with, an X motion quick,

Thick red lines wavered, where the strikes did stick,

The monster roared and attack, and though they thought all was lost,

They won the great battle against the monster's gigantic boss.

The Queen had been saved, and their friend as well,

They brought her downstairs, to bid the Frog-knight farewell.

She screamed as she saw, and to that he just croaked,

"Sir Crono, you are great, and I have not joked,

Thou hast the potential to be a swordsman so great,

That no monster could face you, without death as the fate.

Goodbye, mine dear friend, t'was a pleasure, indeed,

Now off I must go, mine sorrows I feed.

The Queen could have been saved, but I was not there,

To save her from evil, now I shalt truly despair.

Goodbye Lady Lucca, and Lady Marle as well,

As I leave you I hope that many Mystics you'll fell!"

The three made their way back, and Lucca did show,

The way for them back home, and home they did go,

Using a "key" to the gate, where the adventure begins,

Now you must all wait, for this chapter now ends.


	2. Chapter 3 and 4: A trial, and a future

**__**

Chapter 3: A fair trial denied

The portal opened back up, the three breathed a sigh,

T'was their own time again, and the sun still showed high.

Marle exclaimed with glee, "Let's go home, guys!

Come by the castle, past the forest it lies!"

Lucca nodded, "Sure, but my home I must see,

For I have things that need finished, like our very own key."

"You mean it's not finished?" asked Crono, concerned.

"Well, sort of, but it's fine from all that I've learned.

But I must go, I'll see you another time,

Perhaps even before the bell of next week does chime."

And off she went, while Marle inquired,

"Are you going to take me back home, before this day has expired?"

Crono nodded, and made just a quick stop by,

His house, and when Marle asked why,

He said with a grin, "Come meet my mother dear,

She'll be happy to see a new friend with me here."

They stopped and chatted till Crono agreed,

To take Marle back home, to do his deed.

Through the forest, they fought the creatures,

With sick, disgusting, and grotesque features.

They reached the castle and Crono felt pained,

From the knights as the Chancellor had him detained.

A terrorist, suspected,

Had just been arrested,

And a trial was coming,

For the one that was running,

With the princess in tow,

But they did not really know.

That Crono's intentions were pure,

But a trial was to make sure.

If he was guilty indeed,

If he did the horrible deed.

And thus he was brought in a place round and dark,

Where a judge boomed his voice, the words left their mark.

"We call this trial to order, of young Crono Triggare.

Accused of High Treason." and the jury did stare.

Could this be the one that had captured her so?

Son of the last knight captain, could he stoop so low?

Did his father not raise him as great as he could,

To do honorable things, especially service, he should.

Yet the lawyer Pierre, of Truce, he remembered,

Came to save Crono from being dismembered.

Through speaking of honor, truth, and trust,

Brought a unanimous "Not guilty" as it really must.

For all had agreed that he could do no wrong,

The son of one so great, and one so strong.

And Crono truly was his own father's son,

When it came to doing good, and even having fun.

But when he thought he was safe, the chancellor persuaded,

The king, who put Crono in prison, he felt quite jaded,

And thus he learned of incarceration,

Which happened to traitors of the nation.

When he thought all was lost, his life was saved at last, 

From Lucca, firing her Zonker-38 so fast.

They helped out Fritz, who was also in a jam,

From the Chancellor's intentions, who put him in the slam.

And thus they escaped, until Crono, quite frank

Yelled, "Dear lord, it's Guardia's huge Dragon Tank!"

Crono stood fast, drew his sword so quick,

Rushed at the device that had him in a stick.

Attacked at the head, as Lucca suggested,

To stop it's own healing, its safeguard invested.

When all was said, and all was done,

Once again the two were on the run.

To the entrance they went, past soldiers as well,

And when they thought that all had gone to hell,

Marle came to help them out of their pinch,

Made escaping the soldiers much of a cinch.

Into Guardia forest they ran away

From the soldiers that were ordered to capture that day.

To a clearing they ran, and another gate found,

Not noticing it before, for it was without sound.

As the chancellor pursued, they decided to go,

Into the gate to where they surely did not know.

**__**

Chapter 4: Ruins of the future

Another chapter opens, and a gate does as well,

For they leapt out of the fire, to some bleak ruined hell.

They did not know how, or why people clung,

To life so faintly, life's song not long sung.

They lacked what the three had, nutrition and care,

For life was even dangerous in the outside air.

Crono decided that all was not lost then,

They would trek outside, where the robots have been.

So through a lab, with experiments gone wild,

They fought with ferocity, for the beasts were not mild.

At last they came to a large domed place,

Where they found more remnants of the poor human race.

The eldest of survivors, Doan was his name,

Descended from leaders was truly his fame.

He directed the three to the basement below,

Where a man had left, alive they didn't know.

Crono nodded, and agreed to descend,

Where few survived, where many met an end.

They raced through the area, where robots protected,

They came to a place that was unexpected.

They ran through a room where alarums blared,

A robot descended so three would not have fared.

Yet strong it was, but stronger were they,

The robot destroyed, it brightened their day.

They entered the room, where the man was found,

Long dead he was, for he made no sound.

But with him were seeds, for food for the others,

His children and family, sisters and brothers.

They found with the note, a line to catch a rat,

They went back to the room where it was at.

They caught it and learned the password of the door,

To the computer behind, with an information store.

So they followed directions, straight to the point,

Found the computer they needed, in the run-down joint.

Lucca worked her magic, finding another gate

That would save them from a bleak fate,

And then one record caught her eye,

The "Day of Lavos", and she inquired as to why

It showed things horrible, Armageddon had been,

Leaving people to rot, in this future… then

Marle decided that fate would not dare,

And let people live a life of despair.

"We need to stop it!" and Crono agreed,

Lucca nodded, hell-bent on doing the deed.

They returned to Doan, and told him their news,

He gave them a bike key, and gave them some clues

As to where to find it, at a ruined road,

Where robots raced on, as if following code.

Before doing this though, Crono thought it best,

To visit the Keeper's dome, after taking a rest.

He thought that the sewers would provide them enough,

With training and items, their much needed stuff.

There they met an old man and his Nu,

Belthazar was the man, and he was looking quite blue.

He spoke of some kingdom, Zeal, in the past,

How he was for certain that it did not last.

Realizing their goal, they went to the lab,

Where the bike was, and they met a robot quite fab.

He was known as Johnny, king of the race,

Crono merely nodded, and quickened his pace.

Challenged and won, he had no surprise,

Though the machine was futuristic, he still was quite wise,

And piloted it to the best degree,

He made it across without a fee,

And passed all the crazy monsters by,

Did not even think, nor wondered why,

He didn't think of it sooner, but he thought then,

That they should visit the dome, and leave again

With the gate, and thus get away from this place

While figuring out a way to save the whole human race.

They went to the dome, with the gate tucked inside,

From the Arris Dome, it was still quite a ride.

Once there, they decided to check the place out,

But they found the door to the gate, and Marle did pout.

"It's closed… but look… a robot's there!"

Lucca nodded, "I'll fix it, there's no need to beware…

I'll make sure it wont hurt us, it'll be like a friend,

I could probably help us, and that door it could mend,

So we can enter the gate, and find our way home,

Because I don't want to stay cooped up in this dome.

So let me get to work, and then we'll see,

How we can get out of here, from this place, and be free!"

She fixed up the thing, and just before dawn,

She gave it a tapped, and turned it's power on.

"Greetings all, thank you for the repair,

While shut down, a robot surely does not fare,

I am called R66Y, my main designation,

And this dome is the place where I was placed at my station.

Tell, me, there were humans before, I assume,

Where are they at, what happened to this room?"

They told him of the event which killed off the race,

Yet hearing this, they could see no emotion in his face.

Marle decided to call him by another name,

That clearly was different not quite the same,

As R66Y, and Robo was now known well,

The robot warrior from a bleak, ruined hell.

He showed them a factory, and while Lucca stayed back,

Crono, Marle, and Robo, picked up the slack,

And turned the power back on, so the gate was there,

Yet Robo got attacked by his brothers in the lair,

So Crono and Marle had to whoop them good

And have Robo fixed, the best Lucca could.

After that they went forward, to the gate in the dome,

Where all had thought they would find their way home.

But they would not realize what would happen then,

For soon they would know of how to fix where they had been.

T'was truly the beginning of an awesome quest,

One quite different from all of the rest.


End file.
